All That's Required
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Five years have past and Serena has came back from Hoenn... sick. However an old friend has come back to cheer her up. How will it go? GeekChicShipping, One-shot.


Pokemon Mini's

Presents

"All That's Required"

**A/N: I like amourshipping, but recently also got into GeekChicShipping and had a short fanfic idea! and by short I mean... It's pretty short. I hope you still like!**

**oOOo**

Serena laid there sicker than a dog. She finally returned home from her long trip to Hoenn. After her traveling with Ash, she went to pursue her dreams in Hoenn as a pokemon coordinator. Her feelings were never confessed, for she thought it was for the better. She built up her team and her dreams, and now she was home for the holidays.

Serena continued to lay there with mountains upon mountains of tissues on her, along with 5 blankets, and fletchling who was enjoying her company. Her mom came in every five minutes or so to check on her, and her tolerance was getting increasingly low.

She held her covers close to her, almost falling asleep until...

"SERENA! SOMEBODY'S HERE FOR YOU!"

At first she sighed, trying to pretend she was asleep. However, she knew as soon as her mother walked through the door it was hopeless.

"Serena, you got company..." Her mom smiled brightly as she walked in alone.

"Go away..." The dirty blonde haired girl muttered as she turned away, as if that would make any difference. However, this action made Fletchling fly off the bed, but she didn't care.

"Okay, I'll just tell Clemont-"

"CLEMONT!?" She sat straight up, making the room spin. She had to blink twice before the nerd came in with a bouquet of flowers.

It was the first time she had seen him in years. They had been previously catching up these past couple weeks when she had arrived in Kalos once again. During the five years she had been gone, she and him actually stayed in touch, calling each other every so often. Serena smiled as he came closer, almost forgetting her sickness.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired, while giving her the flowers.

She took them, and took a good long whiff, with a loud crackling sound coming from her nose due to her never ending fountain of liquid. From day to day it changed from stuffiness to runny. Either way, she was going through a tissue box a day.

"I feel horrible but I can deal..." She sniffled as she looked back up at him. "What about you? How's the gym going? Heard any word from Bonnie?"

"Good, she calls me every time she gets to a gym." He replied, looking out the window. He almost had a bit of pain in his eyes, missing his little sister dearly. "Last night she called, said she reached Cerulean, about to challenge the gym."

"She ripped through Kalos, didn't she?" Serena chuckled, remembering how it only took the younger sibling less than a year, mainly because she traveled through it before.

"Yeah she did... But she told me she got lost a few times..." He clenched his jaw, but it eased up and turned into a light chuckle. "Ah Bonnie... She has a bad sense of direction."

"Like brother like sister..." She gave a light chuckle, but it quickly turned into a cough. A sense of concern ran across his face.

"Serena..."

She shaded her head after she retired it.

"No I'm okay..."

He stood up.

"No... I'm gonna make you better." He adjusted his glasses as Serena quickly grew worried.

"Clemont don't-"

"No! Science has the answer! I'll be back, stay there!" He ran out.

"Like I really have a choice..." She sighed, watching him run out, not any faster than when she used to know him. A couple seconds later she could hear heavy breathing, knowing it came from a certain someone who was out of shape.

"I'm glad that something never change..." She sighed with a small smile, and went back to sleep.

She didn't see him for a week. Serena contemplated whether or not to call him, but she decided against it. She knew he would be back. Unfortunately, she was afraid of what he would come back with.

"Serena?" He stepped in with something behind his back.

_Oh no... _She thought, but sat up anyway.

"Well since your sick I did a bit of research on home remedies... However there was one I liked the most."

She bit her lip.

_Not another invention not another invention... _she prayed silently

"THE FUTURE IS HERE THANKS TO SCIENCE!" He adjusted his glasses before whipping out what was behind his back and uncovered the object. It was a small toy robot, with bugged eyes, a cheesy smile, loose limbs and a rounded body.

"Clem-"

Before she could detest he quickly gave her the toy. "They say that laughter is the best medicine, so I threw something together that would make you laugh. This toy robot is specially designed to make people laugh with its random moves and its incredible cuteness. I call it, 'The Laugh Robotinator'."

"But Clem-"

"Ah ah ah, thank me later. CLEMENTINE GEAR ON." He hit the top of its head as it began to wake, the eyes and mouth started to light up, and it started dancing around on its flimsy legs and arms as if it had very little support.

"Funny ahaha laugh haha" is what it repeated as it flung and danced around.

Serena gave a small smile out of its cheesiness but she didn't go into a full blown laughter. However she was so mesmerized she almost forgot about...

"haha- ooo" The tone went dead, shut off and it just laid on her blank in front of her.

"What!? It was working just fine!" He hit it a couple times only to find out that was a very bad idea.

BOOM. Pretty soon the room filled with smoke, and both of them was covered in smoke. It was a a good thing her mom wasn't home or she would've freaked out.

"NO I THOUGHT FOR SUre it was gonna work..." He sighed as he put his head down.

However, Serena couldn't help but burst out laughing, that quickly turned into a coughing fit.

Clemont patted her back, but when she stopped she looked into his eyes, and smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Sh, don't say anything..." She put her weak arms around him, and closed her eyes.

"Sometimes the best inventions... Require nothing but some love." Her last words lingered and rung through his ears as she fell asleep.

The blonde blushed, feeling heat rushed to his face and his heart pounding.

Eventually he held her, slowly accepting the fact that the blue eyed girl was snoring lightly in his arms.


End file.
